Breaking You
by Skye Reese
Summary: "You're not going to succeed." she said with a calm voice, almost too calm. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear in a seductive voice, "Heh. Try me. I'll break you and make you mine, even if it's the last thing I do."  A RenoxOC story.


Haii derr! c: Soooo, this is my first story. Reviews are greatly appreciated as it'll help my fail, amateurish writing get better. Oh and feel free to suggest some ideas, plots, and all that stuff that reduces my failness. Yes. Failness is a world in my book. 8D Much love to those who read and review. :3 Even anonymous users. *heart*heart*

**Disclaimer**: The day I own FFVII will be the day pigs fly. So no, I don't own FFVII.

_Prologue_

Even at the latest hour of the night, the city of Midgar never sleeps. Nightlife as they call it. Bars and inns are open with their flashy lights, inviting all sorts of people inside them. But surprisingly, a shop is still open. Not a bar or an inn but just a regular café. And in that café is a woman who sat on one of the wooden tables.

The shop gave off a relaxing feeling. It mostly catered to children and girls of all ages with their mouth-watering sweets and confectioneries.

A plate of cheesecake is being enjoyed by their only customer, along with a glass of milk. Her eyes, a light shade of blue, are shining with happiness and bliss as she savored each piece of the cake she ate. Her dark brown hair, tied into a neat ponytail, reached to the lower part of her back.

She was clothed in a black turtleneck sweater, black boots, and lastly, her long legs are sheathed in a pair of black jeans. It's obvious that she has a nice figure, model-like. In contrast to her all black attire though, was her pale white complexion. The only person who is there with her is the waiter, cleaning random tables. 2 other people were there but they were in the kitchen.

As she was finishing up the last pieces of her cake, a black car stopped in front of the shop and idled.

While there was nothing wrong with that, the girl had obviously become slightly wary. Not many people go there at that time of the night.

After a minute or so, the door of the car opened to reveal two men. The first one, who is holding the door open for the other one, was clad in a dark blue, almost black, business suit with a blazer of the same color. Underneath it was a white dress shirt tucked in neatly. He has long black hair tied into a ponytail and on his forehead is, what appears to be, a tilak. The other one had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white business suit with a matching jacket over his black shirt. Both advanced towards the shop, the blonde man leading.

She stiffened when she saw who those men are. The look of happiness disappeared from her face altogether and is replaced by a mask of seriousness. She looked around for anything to stall them from entering but only then did she notice that the waiter was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh, the girl quickly reached in her backpack, also black, and fished out her wallet and placed the correct amount of money on the table, figuring that they would find it sooner or later.

A shudder went through her as she felt two pairs of eyes on her as she slung her backpack over one shoulder and walked towards and up the stairs as the men entered the café quietly.

Now she knew why they stopped to wait at the front of the shop. They wanted no one to interfere with this game of predator and prey.

She snapped back to reality as she realized that the footsteps were getting louder so she quickly scanned the 2nd floor of the café and spotted what she wanted, the fire exit.

Half-walking, half-running, she quickly made her way towards the door and pulled it open, descending down 1 flight of stairs and completely jumping down the 2nd one over the railings and into the dark alley, not even bothering to close the door. Amazingly, she broke none of her bones.

Apparently, not closing the door turned out to be a big mistake since she heard someone descending the flight of stairs fast. That someone was catching up to her fast. What confused her though was that instead of hearing 2 pairs of footsteps chasing after her, she only heard one. But with no time to think about it, she just kept on running.

She knew who this was. She knew she had to get away.

A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body and made her run faster, sharply turning left and right unknowingly.

Little did she know what was waiting for her at the end of this game.

**Rufus' P.O.V**

"_Things are going according to plan." _He thought as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He nodded to the person beside him, Tseng. The turk then nodded back in acknowledgement and then proceeded to chase after the girl.

Rufus walked down the stairs quietly and exited the shop, confusing the two workers that had just come out from the kitchen, when they realized who the man was, their faces showed fear, which made him smirk.

He went back in the car and told the driver to start the car, not bothering to give him directions since he already knew where they are supposed to go.

As the quiet hum of the car started, Rufus took out a picture from a pocket inside his suit.

He gazed at the brown haired girl in the photo, his smirk growing.

"Kalmia Lars," he muttered in his dark voice.

"I've finally got you."


End file.
